Two Queens, Two Castles, and One Bishop
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba snorted. "I don't think you even have the attention span required to play chess, much less a grasp of the kind of strategy needed."


**Hey there! Okay, I got this idea because my friend and I play chess a lot and sometimes, it can get intense. We also both love Wicked. Great combo, I know. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

"Elphieeee! Look! Look what I have!" Elphaba looked up from her book, obviously irritated at her girlfriend for interrupting her by making such a loud entrance.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's very shiny and pretty, so please leave me alone so I can read." Elphaba said, looking back down at her book. Galinda did not appreciate the green girl's sarcasm, so she sat on the bed and thrust the box into Elphaba's chest, almost knocking her over.

"It's chess. See?"

"I see." Elphaba wheezed, holding her chest.

"Do you want to play it with me?" That was a request, not an actual question, of course. Elphaba snorted.

"I don't believe you even have the _attention span_ required to play chess, much less a grasp of the kind of strategy needed." The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Really? And I suppose _you_ do?"

"Well, I mean, what else were Nessa and I supposed to do on rainy days?"

"Fine, Miss Elphaba Thropp. Play me one game."

"Oh, please, Galinda. You wouldn't even stand a chance against me."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about. And just to make it more exciting, if I win, you have to wear a dress I pick for you for 24 hours."

"All right. And if I win?"

"Then I'll wear something that you pick for 24 hours." Elphaba smiled.

"Sounds fair. So, let's play." Galinda sat on the floor and started setting up the board while Elphaba took off her glasses and wiped them off before putting them back on and joining her girlfriend on the floor.

"I'll be white and white always gets to move first." Galinda informed the green girl.

"If you say so." Elphaba said, smiling slightly. Galinda instantly moved one of her pawns two spaces forward, then looked at the green girl. Elphaba also moved a pawn, but only one space. She looked back at Galinda. Galinda moved another pawn and the game continued. Elphaba really knew how to play chess. Before long, she had taken a third of Galinda's pieces.

"I was thinking a burlap sack dress may be nice, my sweet." Elphaba said, grinning. Galinda didn't reply, but just moved another piece. The game continued and soon, Galinda was left with only a few pieces while Elphaba had over half. And she was closing in on Galinda's king.

"Well, my pet, do you have any last words before I win?" Elphaba said. It was Galinda's turn. As soon as she made her move, Elphaba could move her piece for the win. Galinda was looking intently at the board, obviously planning her strategy. Her fingers hovered over her bishop before she changed her mind and moved a castle instead.

"Checkmate." she said softly. Elphaba looked at her, confused, then looked down at the board. Her mouth fell open in shock. It was true. Galinda had two castles, side by side next to Elphaba's king, which was a square away from where it had started. Also, if Elphaba tried to escape those, she would be right in the path of Galinda's bishop. Elphaba took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She had never lost a game of chess. _Ever_. "Now, what were you saying earlier about a burlap sack?"

"I don't believe this. Galinda, how did you do it? I can't… I don't… you just… oh, sweet Oz."

"Oh, it was easy. I just didn't think as hard as you. You were so focused on strategy and so sure of your win that you completely overlooked what I was doing. Having more pieces doesn't necessarily increase your chance of winning."

"I still don't understand how this happened."

"It's all right. Don't try to understand. You'll just end up hurting yourself." Elphaba sighed. Galinda stood up and came up behind Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her neck. She gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, about that dress… I have a splendid one all picked out for you."

"Is it pink?"

"Yes."

"With lace?"

"Lots."

"Flowers?"

"Big ones."

"Glitter?"

"Half the weight is just from glitter." Elphaba groaned. She had expected the worst and Galinda had not disappointed.

"All right. Lead me away to my glittery fate."

"Oh, Elphie, you're going to look marvelous. I can just see it now…"


End file.
